Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (video game)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is the fifth video game installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise, released on June 29, 2007. It was released again everywhere. This is again returning as teammate video game of fellowing heroes together. The adventure continues, the heroes on the multiple missions, within also multiple battles. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power Based on a motion picture, Danny Gorden is back with his best friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia on their another adventure to step off with Catwoman, attacks by Evan, the green-man from an egg, was unleashed on earth, after Goldenman and Evan. In the meanwhile, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille starts to travel to the lost-island, Morphin the Power, which Miss. Watson has tell them a story, but they know the new power was hidden there. The gang reaches to the Island, warned spare by a Master Worrier Dacia. She lets them to find "The Crystal Power" for Goldenman and their new powers. After head on "The Third Power", face off with the battle and after the battle, reaches "The Crystal Power" and their new powers which they have their powers back. Alice Kingston, starts a help by saving all parents by getting killed after falling off cleft by Catwoman's fire garden about to burn all of their parents. There are multiple missions in this game, including multiple of the few battles. Cast Note: Although EA plans to put all of these characters in the game, not all of them have been implemented and may be cut from plans. *Ben Diskin as Danny Gorden *Hynden Walch as Rebecca Henry *Don Harris as Alec Gutzwiller *Casey Kasem as Cory Berning *Khary Payton as Jaquille Short *Chris Fox as Robert Foster *Samantha Truman as Belle Lamar *Diana Rose as Dr. Catwoman *Sandra Green as Shego Dalma *Terrence Williams as Shadow the Monkeyman *Arthur Walters as Goldenman *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson *George Jones as Mayor *Alyssa Hudson as Alice Kingston *Lisa Harris as Dacia *Joey Carter as Evan Reception The game itself has been received with mixed opinions - although this is common with tie-ins. Most critics seem to prefer the Wii version due to the wand-like Wii Remote controls. *ONM (Wii): 82% 1 *GameTrailers.com (PS3): 8.0 1 *1UP.com (Wii): 8.0 1 *X-Play (PS3, Wii, Xbox 360): 4 out of 5 1 *IGN (Wii): 7.8 1 *IGN (Xbox 360): 7.6 1 *IGN (PS3): 7.6 1 *IGN (PC): 7.3 1 *IGN (PS2): 7.0 1 *IGN (DS): 6.0 1 *Gamestyle (Wii) 6.0 1 *PSM3 (PS2): 56% 1 *PSM3 (PS3): 55% 1 *GameSpot (All versions): 5.0 1 *Gamestyle (Xbox 360) 4.0 1 *The Wiire (Wii): C+. The Wiire also awarded the game with the Family Friendly and Ease of Use awards. 1 *Game Revolution: C- 1 PC Version Issues Perhaps because the PC game is ported from a console-based game, the controls are more suited to use of a handheld controller. The PC version game has shipped with a number of issues, which have to this date not been addressed with a patch from Electronic Arts. Mainstream manufacturers relate one issue to the use of a handheld controller whereby the game refuses to acknowledge the presence of a gaming controller even when using commonly obtainable units. A number of workarounds have been put forward in forums but no official soloution has been put forward by EA. On the other hand, an acknowledgeable portion of players prefer keyboards and mouses for controls. The second issue is related to the game launch whereby the screen in black and music is played and the graphics refuse appear on the screen. EA offers advice on its website for this issue (though not specifically for the Jane Hoop game). Another issue related to screen resolutions is that the game determines what resolution it will run at rather than using the settings of the operating system. Levels #Battle with Giant Monster (characters, Heroes) #Battle with Evan (characters, Danny) #Battle with Clones (characters, all) #Head to Morphin the Power (characters, all) #Battle with Evan (characters, Goldenman) #Create a Drinking Poison (characters, Evan) #Battle with Dacia (characters, Heroes) #Follow Dacia to The Second Power (characters, Heroes) #Head to The Third Power (characters, Heroes) #Battle with 4 Dinosaur Status (characters, Heroes) #Save all Parents (characters, Alice, Jack and McKenzie) #Battle with The Clones in Base (characters, Heroes) #Battle with Evan and Clones in Cincinnati (characters, Heroes) #Defeat Evan once and for all (characters, Heroes) Battles #Battle with Giant Monster (characters, Heroes) #Battle with Evan (characters, Danny) #Battle with Clones (characters, all) #Battle with Evan (characters, Goldenman) #Battle with Dacia (characters, Heroes) #Battle with 4 Dinosaur Status (characters, Heroes) #Battle with The Clones in Base (characters, Heroes) #Battle with Evan and Clones in Cincinnati (characters, Heroes) #Defeat Evan and Clones once and for all (characters, Heroes) Notes #^ "The Apple Store (U.S.) - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by Electronic Arts" - http://store.apple.com/1-800-MY-APPLE/WebObjects/AppleStore.woa/wa/RSLID?mco=6C04E099&nplm=TN641LL/A - Retrieved on 8/25/2007 #^ "EA : Harry Potter : Order of the Phoenix" - http://www.ea.com/harrypotterandtheorderofthephoenix/features.jsp?platform=ps2 - Retrieved on 7/4/2007 #^ "EA : Harry Potter : Order of the Phoenix" - http://www.ea.com/article.jsp?id=mac - Retrieved on 7/4/07 #^ Release DateTemplate error: argument title is required. #^ Elliot, Harvey (June 5, 2007). 1. Gamespot. Retrieved on (June 21, 2007). #^ 2'Potter' world reimagined in new EA Games title External links *Official website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' at Internet Movie Database Category:2007 video games Category:Jane Hoop Elementary video games Category:Video game sequels